


Caso grave de familia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Unicorns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo que realmente me asombra” empezó a decir a Hikaru, los niños momentáneamente enfrente a la televisión, bastante ocupado con una película “no es que tienen kigurumi.” puso caras, rasguñando su brazo. “Pero, ¿Por qué los tienen en nuestra talla también?”





	Caso grave de familia

**Caso grave de familia**

Yuto había insistido.

Deseaba poder inculpar Hikaru de todo, pero el mayor lo había efectivamente advertido que no iba a ser fácil.

Cuando el hermano de Hikaru había llamado diciendo que él y su familia estaban en Tokyo y que él y su mujer necesitaban alguien para cuidar a sus niños esa noche, Hikaru había sugerido a Yuto de buscar refugio a casa de Daiki y Ryosuke.

Y había sonado increíblemente ridículo por Yuto. Estaba perfectamente capaz de cuidar a un chico de trece años y una chica de once, ¿verdad?

Aparentemente, lo era. Pero, por si acaso, la próxima vez que iban a tener los niños de visita, Yuto iba a controlar lo que tenían dentro sus maletas antes.

“Lo que realmente me asombra” empezó a decir a Hikaru, los niños momentáneamente enfrente a la televisión, bastante ocupado con una película “no es que tienen kigurumi.” puso caras, rasguñando su brazo. “Pero, ¿Por qué los tienen en nuestra talla también?” siseó, bajando sus ojos en sí mismo y después levantándolos otra vez hacia su novio.

Los ‘él y ella’ unicornio kigurumi le caían perfectamente, lo que lo estaba realmente friqueando. 

Hikaru rio bajo, rozando un dedo sobre el kigurumi.

“Tengo una o dos ideas sobre eso. Y me da fundamento para burlarme de mi hermano y cuñada a las cenas de familia de aquí hasta la eternidad.” sonrió. “Te lo había dicho, habrías tenido que escapar el momento en que has oído que estaban llegando.”

Yuto suspiró, cabeceando.

“Me gustan los niños, lo sabes. No tenía indicios que esta noche iba a ser un desastre natural. Seriamente, tu sobrina ha siempre sido tan amable con mí. ¿Has oído como me ha ordenado de ponerme esta cosa?” dijo, su voz baja, observando los niños como si tuviera miedo de ellos. “Te conozco y conozco tus hermanos y hermana. Pienso que la impertinencia haya saltado una o dos generaciones.”

Hikaru se inclinó hacia él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirándolo cerca, dándole un juguetón beso en la nariz.

“Es siempre así con todos nosotros. Tiene que significar que ahora te considera familia.” murmuró, sonriendo.

Yuto puso caras, otra vez.

“¿Pues tendría que ser feliz de ser vestido como un unicornio macho porque significa que soy oficialmente parte de tu familia?” resumió, arqueando su ceño.

“Bien, me conoces. ¿Realmente pensabas que iba a ser mucho más diferente que esto?”

Yuto miró a los niños, cómodos y graciosos en sus kigurumi, pues imaginó sus padres vestidos en esa manera; en el final, miró a Hikaru.

“No mucho.” tuvo éxito de sonreír. “Supongo que puedo soportarlo. Al menos, no soy el unicornio hembra.”

“Hay un mar de humillación reservado para ti en el próximo futuro que va a compensar por eso.” Hikaru bromeó. “¿Te sientes preparado por el desafío?”

Yuto fingió de considerarlo, después lo besó y asintió.

“Llévame brillantina y arco irises, Hikaru. Estoy listo para la familia Yaotome.” 


End file.
